


Holly Potter and the Lightning Empress SMUT VERSION Chapter 1

by Judge99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley - Freeform, Cornelius Fudge - Freeform, Crabbe and Goyle - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Livewire (DC Universe), Lobo (DC Universe), Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Parasite (DC Universe), Severus Snape - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge99/pseuds/Judge99
Summary: Summery inside
Kudos: 6





	Holly Potter and the Lightning Empress SMUT VERSION Chapter 1

Holly Potter and the Lightning Empress (Smut Version)

WARNING: Rape, Slight Mentions of Corruption, Dom/Sub, Gangbangs, Incest  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary: Based on my original work of Holly Potter and the Lightning Empress. Holly has been cursed by Voldemort after his resurrection with a never-ending reluctant lust maddeningly powerful she is forced to fuck to keep her own sanity while protecting the power of Shazam. Follow her as she tries to flee Voldemort while fucking the DC supervillains and a few heroes. Recommended you read through the fanfic to understand the story better. 

oOo  
"TAKE IT YOU LITTLE BITCH" a voice boomed.   
Holly Potter the Girl Who Lived and Saviour of the Wizarding World was hidden in the dark crevices of an alleyway somewhere in Surrey as she was roughly fucked by a man twice her age her atrocious excuse of clothes consisting of an ugly grey sweater, black skirt and shoes were smudged lightly with dirt from where the molester has his way with her fucking her doggy style and now had her pinned to the rough ground ass in the air white panties stained with her womanly juices wrung around her left ankle and skirt ripped to shreds while his 10-inch cock drilled away a sickly grin on his face while Holly could do nothing more than pant like a little whore eyes watering tongue dangling out from a deepthroated blowjob. 

The slob finished blowing his load inside her while she released her moan as she cummed at the same time. Panting and huffing the man stood up and zipped his pants back up while tossing a £20 note on her back stalking out.

oOo  
Maybe this could use a little more in-depth investigation. 

When Holly was a child she had been selected as a chosen "Champion" of sorts by a legendary wizard called Shazam that geld domain over the source of all magic in the multiverse; The Rock of Eternity and had been blessed with the by powers of the gods themselves: Wisdom of Solomon, Strength of Hercules, Stamina of Atlas, Power of Zeus, Courage of Achilles and the Speed of Mercury transferring the power to her before he crumbled away into pieces of dust and rot. She had gained the alternate superhero form she had dubbed Raine and had set out to learn and master these abilities. 

Years past by when she attended Hogwarts the fabled school where her parents once explored the halls. She technically has no reason whatsoever to go there but thought she might get a little closer to her parent's memory if she did attend. 

Fast-forwarding to the Tri-Wizard Tournament where she had been called out despite her attempts at convincing people that there had been some mistake and that she never input her name in the cup she was forced to enter. Normally she could handle the challenges with ease but had learned it was better to keep the powers of Shazam a secret from outsiders so much she had not even breathed a word of its existence to Ron or Hermione to which both had abandoned her in her distress spitefully calling her a liar and glory hounding princess.

In the third trial, she had been captured and hoisted by a skeleton of an angel the blast of emerald light signalled the death of Cedric Diggory who crumpled to the ground heavily. Wormtail has conjured a stuffing of cotton inside her mouth preventing her from speaking while she desperately tried to hail the mystic lightning all her attempts failing. Her godlike protection unable to aid her as the Potter traitor sliced her arm with a silver dagger droplets of juicy tender blood dribbled in the cauldron. And thus Voldemort was resurrected. 

Former Death Eaters that had either been on the run from the Ministry or worse the Dark Lord himself meekly returned as well as the ones (namely Lucius Malfoy) who had claimed to be under the Imperious; snivelled apologies and empty praise. Voldemort dismissed this however his attention broadening to Holly.

Tutting in disproval Voldemort cast a Full-Body Bind on Holly before slashing his wand the stone arm of the angel unwound itself from her as she tumbled to the ground the sharp debuffed edges left a small tear in her Griffindor jersey exposing her pink bra and baby blue panties wolf whistles from the Death Eaters fuelled the night. 

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Holly's mind in this instance. Could she try to breakthrough this Full Body Bind? Would they remove the gag she could summon her powers? Why had he not demanded a dual like the superior blood maniac he was?

It was then that with the wave of Voldemorts hand two Death Eaters (by the size and stench Goyle and Crabbe senior) who holstered her up by the arms neither had yet remove the gag neither without permission from their Lord didnt try to cope a feel at the 14-year-old girl but had no problems staring down her exposed top for her young age she had a nice rack. 

Voldemort slowly advanced to her the closer he got the more she struggled feverously. Bone almost skeleton-like hands clasped her cheeks and a billion needle pain like sensations rocked her body s much she couldn't conceive the gag had been removed as the contents of the pink potion were slipped down her gullet the liquid swallowed among the dry spit. She coughed repeatedly dumped to the ground attempting to either say something but thought better to try to regurgitate the foreign potion. But it was too late she could feel the magic of the potion spreading through her cells.

Holly tenderly rubbed her cervix thinking making her powers protected her from potions until she started to feel a little hot despite the chilly exposed night. The dwindling heat ignited blazing through her fingertips perversely until the womanhood between her legs became so wet she could have sworn her panties got drenched. Holly blushed furiously attempting to call on Shazam only for tiny moans to escape her ink lips.

Voldemort chortled. "Hardly the civilized behaviour Miss Potter."

The Death Eaters laughed as she subtly tried to rub out the incredible inferno developing between her legs while pawing at one of her breasts. Her mind felt like it was in tatters barely able to comprehend the current events to register she was starting to masturbating in front of a cult of killers.

"The potion that I slipped down your gullet my dear is called the Devils Princess which is the most powerful lust potion recorded in the wizarding world. No matter how hard willed or disciplined the person they will eventually break down into little squeals like a schoolgirl."

Voldemort strode forward circling Holly taking in her budding appearance of flushed cheeks and wingers working between her legs even with her other hands trying to pry it away. 

"It will no doubt enact a sort of pheromone discharge sending other males into a lust frenzy when then enter your presence and as far as the books can tell...there is NO antidote." Voldemort whispered savagely in her ear his archenemy had slowly started to rise up biting her lips as she could feel the effects of the potion becoming stronger.

A click of his fingers later and a cheer of triumph roared through the graveyard as each member of Voldemorts army pounced on the teenager robes unhooked open all the while cocks out erect and at attention.

oOo  
The set of events blurred through Holly burned into her brain.

Her clothing was the first thing to be taken care of; the various barrage of cutting curses had been aimed at her person shredding her clothes and some skin to pieces. Holly through Quddich exercises has developed quite nicely even not in her more mature Raine form. She was of petite size just below average height her hair reached the centre of her back straight with a small sheen, pale alabaster skin with nearly zero blemishes, her breasts were a modest C-Cup perky with pink nipples frigid from the air and a smooth shaven cunt just waiting to be deflowered. 

"Please all of you take your time there is no rush to pressure the little whore." Voldemort cackled. 

Wormtail was first as he practically ripped his pants away and whipped out a 7-inch cock forcefully clamping his cock inside the teen's mouth watching her gurgle and choke on her first dick while he moaned loudly in the night grubby yellow-skinned fingers woven in her hair. 

"Oh FUCK YES. I always had a thing for Potter women." Wormtail sang while his cock kissed the back of her neck pubic hair tickling her nose. For Hollsye she was having mixed reactions. On the first, she felt absolutely violated all of her womanly assets were on display as well as the revolting sight of Wormtail molesting her mouth. On the other hand, the DEvils Princess was making her pussy ache in heat and want slowly she started to bob her head up and down eventually blitz away devouring his cock like a lollipop.

Wormtail groaned at this until he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground her belly and tits slightly coated in mud from the damp ground, Wormtail hoisted her ankle bringing her closer to him targeting his cock lined with her dripping twat. Holly shrieked realising what the traitor was trying to do and attempted to getaway. 

Wormtail was faster though and in one quick flourish had struck his cock inside so fast it ruptured her hymen a tiny trickle of blood seeped out before he started thrusting inside at blinding speeds. 

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" Holly screamed in pain the sensations coming too fast for her to adjust. 

"HOLY SHIT SHES A TIGHT LITTLE SLUT" Womtail howled back to the other Death Eaters cheering the rat Animagus on as he brought her closer fingers squeezing her plump breast as they jiggle from the friction. Holly was turned onto her back her sweaty tits on full display for the others as her right leg was brought over Wormtails shoulder as he continued on huffing and wheezing from the amount of excitement look of pure triumph on his ugly face. 

"You know when I got into the Dark Arts the first spell I trained hours over was the Imperious." Wormtail mentioned using a finger to pump inside her ass making Holly clench tightly her red blotched face burning deeper from the humiliation. "Lost my V card to your mother first. LIly was always the favourite of the boys so trusting never suspected anything even blacked out from my magic as I fucked her raw and primal behind James back. Not to mention the delectable minxs in the Muggle World."

Wormtail huffed more and more until he paces to go to the fastest it has been meaty fists hoked at her hips signs of his impending orgasm on the brink. a

"Take my seed you little whore" Womtail moaned wantonly.   
Holly cried with whatever strength she had she tried to pry herself away or even call Shazam. But her mouth was so dry and smelt of cock she couldn't utter a single word and her body had a mind of its own matching her partners actions as she rose to he lap coiling her legs behind his stocked buttocks. 

"AAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" Wormtail bellowed as multiple blasts of white-hot sticky semen rocketing into her fertile womb rocking his body until he was certain the Potter heiress has drained his balls completely before sliding out of her. Holly was dropped to the ground her chest heaving in an exciting pattern the as semen drooled from her deflowered cunt. Whether she would get pregnant she had no idea. 

There was a brief pause before small sparks of coral pink encased her body making her shudder in ecstasy her body rolled on its side trying to squash the overbearing feeling. 

"Devils Princess also has an added bonus to it. If the one who has drunk it has continuous sex then he/she will have a more aggressive to even addictive sexual drive. In other words Potter the more sex you have then the more addicted to a cock you will be." Voldemort supplied bending down to play with a loose strand of her hair. 

Holly didnt care anymore so long as she managed to get away from all this.   
"Oh and before you ask as to why I'm doing all this I assure you that if I wanted you dead you would have been taken care of way before. The resurrection ritual didn't require you alive whatsoever but instead, it was a more adapted plan from something that I had not anticipated...Champion."  
Holly's blood ran cold slowly the dark atmosphere fogged her senses as all she felt was deadlocked fear. 

"Oh yes, I know all about your inherited abilities of the god's Holly Potter." Voldemort smirked a sharkish grin a little out of place for a snake face. "It came at first as a very large obstacle to me at first but the more I thought about it the sweeter the future plans seemed to be."

Holly lifted her head recovering from her forced sex. "Ill n-never give you that power."  
Voldemort scoffed. "Oh, my dear I have no intention of taking the power from you. Whether it is something I own of my own arsenal or along with my immense magical power they both serve the same purpose. They will aid the future rule of Lord Voldemort."

"You Holly Potter will not die. You shall become my weapon against the world, help us slaughter and rape the filthy Mudbloods and claim our birthright of this planet as the strongest species while serving as mine and my men's personal fuck toy."

She scowled. "Never"  
Voldemort stared. "We shall see."  
Hours passed by with the rest of the Death Eaters taking their turn and her resolve to be horrified and disgusted was changed to borderline lust she tried desperately to keep hidden. 

Crabbe and Goyle went after Wormtail. She had been hoisted by their doughy arms a charm had been cast that removed the semen still sloshing inside her clit her vagina strained back just as tight. Crabbe took his place in front of her lining his cock with her vagina while Goyle hastily got behind to shove his cock in her ass and plunged inside the latter taking her anal virginity for the first time both groaned at the vice feel. 

Sandwiched between them it didnt take long until the lust potion took over and Holly started to bounce up and down the pleasure doubled from the added penetration all the while two sets of hands roamed her figure Crabbs obsession with her feet as he licked and gnawed away at her soles and Goyle entranced by her slender and juicy legs. They didn't last long and both climaxed inside her with a grunt much to her internal disdain.

No matter how hard she fought it the potion's liquid seemed to always derail her thought and logic ou the window whenever the sexual libido became too much. It was like her body was moving on its own furiously beating on the two older men's dicks like a pro and bouncing away like a carousel ride even her load mewls were off command she had no control even though she knew she was supposed to hate all of this.

"You will submit to me Holly Potter your power. On your hands and knees, you will swear fealty to our cause." Voldemort called out.

Holly barely heard him the piston shoved inside giving her fireworks in her clit.  
Rockwood, Yaxley and Dolohov repeated the charm and took their positions. Yaxley laid on the ground hoisting Holly over his naked lap as he forced his cock inside her ridiculously tight hole while Rockwood and Dolohov stood at her sides. 

"Let's see how Potter is with her hands and mouth." Dolohov sneered clamping her hands around his girthy length as Rockwood remained mimicking the action. Holly slowly started to pump their adult appendages back and forth fascinated at the soft and yet hard organ pulsing in both palms. Rockwood got too eager and forced her head to swallow his length from sight gasping in ecstasy at the minor warm wet mouth before Dolohov tore her away and used it for himself. Yaxley grunted as he tried to thrust his length deeper and deeper he plump little ass a treat. 

Holly didnt know how long it was until all three had climaxed her vagina seemingly beyond thirsty for the piping hot spunk as Rockwood and Dolohov exploded on her face, hair and breasts. Holly fell to her side while Yaxely pulled himself out with an audible pop spanking his hand on her closest ass cheek for good measure.   
Lucius Malfoy surprisingly didnt take advantage casually content to witness the actions of his other followers.

Hollnoticed that her wand that Wormtail has thrown away was right there rolled to her flat stomach as fast as she could she snatched it from the ground and cast the Accio spell at the Triwizard cup hurtling towards her a hand clamped around the handle before sweeping her from the graveyard the thought of the entire school seeing her completely starkers never embarrassed her or even the possible factor of her being pregnant. 

No, it was actually intoxicating. And it scared her. 

oOo  
I had a lot of fun doing this sort of thing it's my first time doing any sex-related literature so this was new. Gonna be doing few more characters first before Holly fucks the other supervillains she will be going through some like Vernon, Dudley, the one guy in the alleyway, Piers and his gang of friends until she goes to Metropolis. 

Was going to do some of Supermans villans but I can do some exclusive ones too like from Gotham. The villans plotline will be from the main Superman Animated Series.   
This will be the main list what I have in mind:  
Lobo  
Parasite  
Livewire  
Toyman   
For now, this is what I've got. 

Holly will be fucking these guys as Raine. You want a more descriptive in mind for what her alternate superhero form is like it is Catherine Zeta-Jones (from Mark of the Zorro)


End file.
